Touch Me
by UlquiorraRoxx
Summary: ByaUlqui one-shot. Yaoi, oral sex.


**(A/N):** I was bored okay…so do not flame me please. This is my first ByaUlqui one-shot, hope you like it. And if ya don't then…whatever I guess.

**Warnings:** yaoi, oral sex

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Bleach…

Ulquiorra had just woken up five minutes ago, and found him self lying next to his partner, Byakuya Kuchiki. He watched the man's muscular chest rise up and down as he quietly breathed. The beautiful man's face was relaxed and his lips were slightly parted. A few ebony locks of hair caressed his pale face. Ulquiorra just wanted to run his fingers down that beautiful milky skin that was just begging to be touched. A look of longing filtered through his emerald eyes. No, that would be too...affectionate for his own liking, and Byakuya would not probably like the gesture. Cautiously, the emerald eyed man brushed a strand of hair away from the handsome man's face. Byakuya was so intriguing to Ulquiorra, it sent chills up and down his spine just by the sound of the man's firm voice when ever he spoke.

A low and barely audible moan erupted from Kuchiki's throat with a furrowing of his eyebrows. Ulquiorra instantly removed his hand with a widening of his eyes.

"Why...did you...stop?" Byakuya said in a groggy voice.

Ulquiorra blushed when he had caught sight of the other's eyes flutter open, grey orbs staring at him with an intimidating stare. 

"Continue" the older of the two demanded.

With a nod of his head Ulquiorra immediately continued cupping and rubbing the man's face affectionately. He leaned in closer to Byakuya, his nose just centimeters away from Kuchiki's. He began pecking a trail of soft butterfly kisses that started off from Byakuya's jaw line to the crook of his neck. Lapping his wet tongue he took in the now more heavier breathing of the taller man. Beginning to nip, lick, and suck he finally got a reaction from the handsome man. A low moan escaped the older man's lips. Ulquiorra smiled and removed his lips from the now bruised neck, much to his satisfaction. 

Ulquiorra crawled down to Byakuya's stomach, it was so smooth, it was like running your fingers over silk. The tickling sensations had made Kuchiki squirm in the slightest, and Ulquiorra enjoyed every last bit of the sight. Ulquiorra faintly smiled again and removed the white sheets that covered Byakuya's now semi-hard member. The raven haired young man slid it off quickly and began to crawl down in the lower regions of Byakuya's crotch. Ulquiorra's pink tongue began to lick the underneath of Kuchiki's cock, brushing his tongue over the vain that bulged across it multiple times. 

"Aughh" Another low moan escaped Byakuya's mouth. This was going to be interesting…  
Ulquiorra flicked his tongue at the slit of the now fully erect member. Slowly letting the pink tip enter his mouth, he pressed his black and white lips against the firm length, his wet and most of all warm entrance sending spikes of arousal up and down Byakuya's spine. A hand played with Ulquiorra's ebony locks and pushed his head further in. Ulquiorra took the hint and decided to engulf the large cock in to his mouth, all of it. In a steady rhythm Ulquiorra managed somehow to deep throat the whole length, bobbing his head up and down rapidly.

"Ngh...Ulquiorra...haah" he pushed Ulquiorra's head down even further till his sack slapped against the emerald eyed beauty's chin.

Ulquiorra thought he would choke anytime this second, but he had to manage not to, just to be able to hear those beautiful sounds escape his lover's mouth that were like music to his ears. At an inhuman like pace, Ulquiorra's head went up and down, a drip of saliva and pre-cum trickling down his chin while doing so. He averted his gaze up to Byakuya's face with the most lustful eyes. The pale man had to see Byakuya's face and reactions to their current 'activity'…that was the glory of it, including the series of moans. 

"Tss...aaah.....Ulquiorra I'm going to!- Ulquiorra!" 

With an odd manner of swirling his tongue, it was enough to cause Byakuya to cum inside of his mouth with a cry and an arching of his back. Ulquiorra's adams apple moved up and down as he swallowed the seed. Slowly removing his lips away from the now limp member, his semen coated lips formed into a small smirk when he saw Byakuya's flushed face and half lidded grey eyes.  
Ulquiorra licked his lips and sucked any of the remaining cum off of the other's body with passion.

_It tasted wonderful_...

**(A/N):** Wow that is the shortest and baddest fic I've ever wrote! Hope that last line disgusted you and at the same time aroused you as much as it did to me x3 Whoa…I am one little perverted 12 year old, aren't I? xD

Thanks for reading…

And yeah, I likey the reviews so, please review! It makes me feel special n_n


End file.
